Heated
by xoc13
Summary: In an effort to cool off from the heat, Stephanie decides to go to Ranger's apartment. He was in a for a treat when he found her soaking in the tub.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know how it is for you, but here in So Cal it's been _hot, hot, hot!_ So, this idea came to mind. Enjoy;) **

**I'm still debating on whether or not if this will be a short story on how these two deal with the heat. Let me know. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

"Ungh!" I half groaned, half whined as I peeled my sticky self away from the bed and stood. Trenton has been under a heat wave it seems and unfortunately for me my dinky little fan just doesn't cut it. I'm practically cooking alive in my apartment. My tank top and shorts were soaked through with sweat, so it took some time to shimmy out of them and toss 'em in a corner of my bedroom.

Naked and uncomfortable as hell, I padded barefoot towards my bathroom. Out of all the times the water should come out nice and cold, this time it flowed out warm. After a few moments I realized that it was as good as it was going to get and let out a sigh of defeat.

As I stood under the water spray one particular person came to mind: Ranger. I saw him earlier in the day outside of the Bonds office. And even though he was in his usual outfit of black cargo pants and Rangeman T-shirt, he was as cool as a cucumber. Sweat didn't_ dare_ form on his perfect skin. I'd been a little jealous when I saw him at noon but now it occurred to me that instead of dying in my apartment I could head on over to his place. After all, the status of our relationship has..._evolved_ quite rapidly these past few months.

Making up my mind, I shut the water off and exited the shower. I dried hastily before I put on a pair of spandex shorts and a thin tank top. I didn't bother with panties. It's too hot for that shit!

S&R

As soon as I stepped out of the elevator a cool breeze hit my body. It felt _so good_ that my nipples hardened almost instantly and I had to press my thighs together momentarily to suppress my doodah's pulse of excitement.

I used my key fob to enter his apartment. Everything was dark, so I moved quietly past the foyer and living room to reach his bedroom. It wasn't even midnight, so I doubted that he'd be asleep already. Sure enough, when I reached his bedroom I confirmed my suspicion. The bed was empty and I didn't detect any kind of activity in the penthouse, so I moved straight to the bathroom.

Sure, the AC had the place nice and cool, but I felt like I still needed a dip. The tub called my name, so I turned the faucet on and was very, very happy when nice cold water flowed out from a spout on the ceiling. As the tub slowly filled with water, I shimmied out of my clothes. It felt orgasmic to be naked in the fresh environment.

As soon as I sank into the tub I felt a change in me, feeling relaxed for the first time in days. "Fuck, yes!" I moaned, loving the way the water cooled my heated skin.

S&R- _Ranger's_ POV

I sighed with relief when the Air Condition in the building hit me. I was stuck on patrol duty and in the short distance it took me to reach the stairs on the underground garage, sweat gathered along my back and traveled down my spine. Contrary to popular belief, I _am_ human. I _do _sweat. And this horrible heat is a bitch!

I tossed my keys in the little silver bowl as I closed the penthouse's front door. One handed, I removed my sticky T-Shirt as my tired feet dragged me to my bedroom, walking with purpose in the darkness.

I tossed my utility belt on the bed as I sank down on the arm chair in the corner of the room. Unlacing my boots, I kicked them off before I toed off my socks.

That's when I heard it. "_Fuck, yes!"_ That feminine moan is unmistakable. She is unmistakable. And I'll always be able to recognize her voice anywhere.

In a heartbeat, the fatigue drained away and I shot off the chair. Three long strides took me across the room and towards the en suite. I was rewarded with a delicious sight.

Babe was in the sok tub, looking blissful and relaxed. From the neck down, her body was completely submerged. But the best part about finding this little surprise is the fact that she didn't bother adding anything other than herself. The clear water gave me one hell of a view.

"Babe." I gave her my best smile as my eyes catalogued every inch of her wet form.

"Hi." She flashed me a smile of her own, one that held a tiny bit of apology despite the obvious pleasure she was engulfed in. "Wanna join me?" She said the water was fantastic.

_Oh, I bet._ My grin grew wider as I bent at the waist, placing a tiny kiss on the corner of her mouth before I told her to give me a minute.

"Okay." Her eyes went from sparkling blue to dark cerulean in a heartbeat as she watched me step out my pants. Those blue eyes of hers lingered on my body's response to her nudity. The way she bit her bottom lip told me she approved, making me up the wattage on my smile as I reached for the glass shower door.

I took a speedy shower to wash the sweat and day's grime off of me. When I was done with my basic cleansing, I didn't even bother with a towel.

"Ranger." She scooted forward to make room for me and I was all too eager to take my position behind her. As soon as I was settled Babe relaxed against me, pressing her back flush to my chest.

"Babe." I whispered in her ear and as I nibbled on the lobe, our lower bodies started a grinding motion. With every touch of the small of her back against my hard cock, my nipping kisses went up a notch in intensity.

This was a nice surprise in deed.


	2. Delicious

**Thanks for your support. It's freaking crazy here. Some days it's melting hot and other days it's cold as f*ck! I decided to add to this heated story. It won't have much plot, aside from getting these two to move forward with their relationship. **

**My brain is fried from academics. I'm halfway through final exams and papers for this semester. I guess all the stress turned the muse a little dirty,lol. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

I unlocked the front door, kicking it closed once I was inside. My keys clattered on the little silver bowl as I glanced over at the stack of mail sitting next to it. I was too busy flipping through the envelopes to notice the change in the room. By the time I sensed the rush of movement and the sound of bare feet dashing my way, it was too late. I looked up just in time to catch a blurred glimpse of Babe.

I caught her easily around the waist, but the surprise combined with her force was enough to push me back against the closed door. The back of my head thudded against the solid wood, but it didn't matter because her lips crashed against mine. The way her mouth devoured mine combined with the way her delicious body was rubbing against me had me hard in a heartbeat. Desire quickly replaced surprise, and I was only too happy to reciprocate.

We'd been doing this sort of dance for the last couple of months. We settled into something more than mentor-mentee to something I couldn't quite define. There was definitely some sort of relationship, one that was more private and sentimental, than what we've had in the past. That more than friends, but less than lovers line was obliterated long before I came home to find her soaking in my tub last week. Shit. Even the memory of that night makes me want to get her into that tub again.

"Babe." I gasped when we broke apart for air and she slid back down so her feet could touch the floor. My arms quickly wrapped around her tightly, preventing her from moving away. "Not that I'm complaining…" I shot her my best charming grin, the one I know makes her weak in the knees. "But, what's this all about?" The way she just attacked me as soon as I stepped inside the apartment doesn't happen often. I need to know what made her do it, so I can do it again. And again. And again.

"Ranger." She said my name on a tiny groan. She could obviously feel my excitement. Babe ground herself against my pelvis, making me want to tear every last bit of clothing on her and take her right up against the door.

"Babe?" I raised my eyebrow at her, fighting the urge to fuck her very thoroughly right here. My hands flexed against her hips, keeping her in place as I pressed against her. I knew the wait would be worth it, so I kept my lust in check long enough to let her answer.

"It's not fair." She whined as she tugged on my T-shirt, making me realize she'd been fisting the cotton all along.

My curiosity was killing me. "Stephanie." I husked her name out, kissing her with a lot of tongue to let her know that I'm game. She didn't disappoint, returning my kiss with scorching passion.

"Do you know how fucking delicious you look?" She released her death grip, only to run her hands over my erection, rubbing my dick over its denim confine. "I haven't seen you in jeans and a sleeveless T-shirt in forever." She confessed, crashing those sweet lips of hers against mine once again.

It was my turn to groan. Had I known how lust crazed she'd be, well, damn, I'd wear jeans every fucking day if necessary. "You like?" I murmured the tease against her lips as I slipped one hand under the stretchy tank top she was wearing.

"Better than like." She confessed, slipping her own hands under my tee. Her nails scrapped against my taut muscles as she licked her lips in anticipation.

The jolt of desire that coursed through me, centering on my cock told me that I was done teasing. Reluctantly, I stopped touching her long enough to yank my T-shirt off one handed. Her lips joins her hands in their exploration, turning me a little crazed myself. God, this woman had the power to turn me into a horny teenager all over again. "Babe." I palmed her round and tempting ass, pressing her closer to me. She got the message, quickly wrapping both her arms and legs around me.

I walked us back to the bedroom while we continued to kiss the life out of one another. By the time I sat her on the bed we were both ready for action. I wanted her_ bad_. The fact that she wanted me just as bad did some amazing things to my body.

And then, in the middle of our heated moment, her beauty left me without words. God, I've been a fool. We both were. Big fools for wasting so much time. That's when I knew. "No way." I growled, knowing full well that there's no chance I'm letting her get away this time. No more stupid crap. "We're gonna do this right." I told her, catching her off guard.

"What?" Her usually sparkling blue eyes were dark, filled with desire and need.

Well, shit. I'm not about to disappoint. "Stephanie." I hooked my hands under her armpits, lifting her to stand on the mattress. Her eyes widened as she stared down at me, placing her hands on my bare shoulders to steady herself. I flashed her a half grin, hooking my thumbs on the waistband of her black spandex shorts. By the time I dragged the excuse for shorts and panties down her long legs, shetook care of her shirt. Unable to help myself, I buried my face between her spread legs. As soon as my tongue darted out to taste my favorite pie, she jumped in surprise.

"Ranger!" She lost her balance and fell back, giggling uncharacteristically when her head hit the pillows and silky sheets. Her bubbly laugh was contagious.

As I crawled over her I was hit with a mixture of emotions. Stephanie is so innocent compared to me. Even on the outside the difference made itself known, her fair skin contrasting sharply against my dark skin and even darker sheets. The fact that this beautiful and amazing woman could love me blows my mind every day. She hasn't verbalized the words, mind you, but I know all the same. Her actions speak for her and I'm okay with that. Maybe she'll be ready to say them when I myself tell her without qualifiers.

"I'm yours." I told her before I fused my lips against hers, adding a tiny nip to her bottom lip before breaking for air. "All yours." I rolled onto my back, bringing her with me so her luscious body could splay over mine.

"Yeah?" She asked with a wicked chuckle, one that left little to the imagination. And true to that sound, her lips scattered open mouthed kisses across my chest and past my abdomen. When she got to the waistband of my jeans, I helped her out by lifting my hips enough for her to push them past my ass. To my surprise she took her time removing my boots, socks and jeans.

"Fuck." As soon as she made her way back up my body, I knew was in trouble. Her nails drew random patterns on my thighs as she hovered over my erection. Babe's breath ghosted over my dick, forcing me to mentally recite the alphabet backwards in order to keep myself from cumming right then and there. I was on L when her tongue darted out, giving the head a good lick. "Babe." I warned on a groan, knowing that if she kept that up it will be over way too quickly.

The offending sound of a phone ringing interrupted the moment. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I cursed, realizing that it was _my_ phone. Babe reluctantly crawled off my lap, reaching over the foot of the bed to fish my cell phone out of my jeans' pocket. Waving her ass in my direction while she did that only made me want to kill even more whoever was calling.

"Here." Babe handed me the phone while she settled between the v of my legs.

"Yo!" I growled, furious. But it quickly turned into annoyance when her breasts rested on the tops of my thighs. Oh shit. Her kiss swollen lips were once again hovering over my cock. She wouldn't, right? Surely not while I was on the phone.

"Boss?" Vince's asked nervously.

"What?" I had no idea if he'd asked me something.

"You groaned…never mind." Vince obviously thought better of it and kept his comments to himself. Smart. "Lester just called." Vince went on to say that little Les got 'held up', which was his code for women trouble.

"Shit." She did it! Her lips closed over the head, applying delicious suction. Fuck! I'm going to lose it if she keeps that up.

"It's Tank's day off." Vince added, sounding apologetic for interrupting me.

"Okay…" Vince is scheduled for vacation as soon as his shift ends today. He's going to some family thing… and… Babe doubled her efforts, her wicked mouth brining me closer and closer to the edge. "Fucking Santos." I growled with renewed anger. "Call Woody." Woody is always up for taking extra shifts.

Babe's head bobbed up and down rapidly, blowing my brains out. Thankfully, Vince hung up before I came. Half groans and half moans mingled in the air as I shot my release.

"Babe." I warned, still working on catching my breath, when I felt the mattress shift. Opening my eyes I was greeted with the sight of a smirking, naked Stephanie. "That wasn't very nice." I tried to use my best _you're in trouble_ tone, but the pleasure was still coursing through me in tiny shocks.

"I didn't hear you complaining." She flashed me that satisfied grin she reserves just for the bedroom. That smile never fails to make my heart skip a beat. I'm one lucky motherfucker.

"You were very bad, Babe." I felt a grin of my own tip the corners of my mouth as I sat up. "Come're."

"No!" Babe realized she was going to have to pay for that sweet torture and managed to get a running start towards the en suite.

I followed her, easily catching up to her. My arms went around her waist and I instinctively pressed her back against my front. "You've been very naughty." I teased her opening with my fingers, finding her completely soaked.

"Do we have time?" She turned serious, wiggling her pert behind against my recovering cock. I nodded against her neck, nuzzling that sweet spot where shoulder meets neck. I know how sensitive she is there.

"It's your turn." It was my turn to laugh, silently letting her know the night wasn't over just yet.


	3. Need

**Thanks for the amazing support on this little heated tale. Some readers felt like Ranger was going to say those three little words to Steph in the last chapter, but I wanted to save that for this chapter. Wait for it…**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

_Satisfied with the level, I turned the knob and the water stopped flowing from the spout on the ceiling. I climbed inside before offering a hand for her to join me. Without protest, Babe took my hand and stepped in. Once she was with me, I sank into the cool water. On my descent I took the opportunity to smack her ass, keeping my touch light and playful. _

"_Hey!" Babe shot me a look over her right shoulder as she sat down, settling between the v of my legs. "That wasn't very nice." She repeated my words from earlier, but the half smile gave her away. _

"_You know," I said, placing a kiss on her shoulder. She sighed and leaned back against me. The soft sound went straight to my cock, making it harder than it already was. "I never use this." It was my turn to sigh with agreement when her arms looped back to snake around my neck. In reward, I slid my palms up her sides until I reached her breasts. Cupping the round swells, I took a moment to test their weight underwater. _

"_Ohhmmm…" Her moan was followed with her arching into my touch, obviously enjoying the new sensation as much as I did. "What a waste." Another moan, this one brought by the squeeze I gave each firm breast. "This tub is fucking fantastic." _

_Her head rested against my left shoulder, giving me the perfect opening to kiss her. "So you're using me for the tub?" I joked, nipping her bottom lip playfully. _

_She shook her head. "You have a tub, but I have you." That wicked gleam lit her gaze one more time. God, it drives me insane how fast those blue orbs change. _

"_Is that so?" Kissing her one more time, I pushed forward. _

"_What…" This time she did protest when I stood, bringing her with me. I turned us around and sat her on the counter, her feet still touching the water. "Ah!" She gasped when her bottom made contact with the cold marble. I was momentarily riveted to my spot, silently cataloguing her body's reaction to the cold. A shiver coursed through her, hardening her nipples to pebbled points. _

"_Oh!" She giggled when it dawned on her what I had in mind, blue eyes trained on my hard dick. _

"_Babe." I stuffed a pair of fluffy towels behind her back before nudging her thighs apart. She leaned back, eyes blazing as she waited for my next move. Not one to disappoint, I knelt between her spread thighs and dove in. _

The memory of last night assaulted me suddenly. One moment I was leafing through a stack of paperwork and the next my mind took over. Closing my eyes, I recalled every detail about last night. Every slow lick, nip, and sucking kiss along with every sound she made was thoroughly imprinted in my mind.

"Fuck." I half moaned, half groaned as I realized the memory left me with a work buddy. Knowing it was futile, I tried to adjust the erection tenting my pants. Like I said, it was futile. The hard on refused to leave.

The doorknob rattled and my office door swung open. In a flash, I scooted my chair as close as possible to the desk. If any of the guys catch me in this state, I'll never hear the end of it.

"Hey." Babe poked her head inside, smiling sweetly at me. "Ready for lunch?"

"Babe." I breathed a sigh of relief even as my cock twitched. My body tends to go nuts whenever she's around.

"What's wrong?" Her brow furrowed in thought.

"Give me a minute." There's no way I'll be able to walk out of my office sporting a massive boner and be able to hide it. My guys are way too observant for their own good. Cocking my head to the side, I silently told her to go on without me. "I'll be up in a moment."

Instead of taking the cue, she stepped inside the office. Babe closed and locked the door behind her before stalking towards me. She rounded my desk, assessing me silently. "Ranger." Leaning against the edge of the desk, she crossed her arms under her breasts and shot me a piercing glare.

Man, it's wrong how good the Rangeman uniform looks on her. "Babe." Unable to help myself, I reached out and caught her by the waistband of her cargos. I must have tugged a tad bit too hard, because she lost her balance. Her right hand landed on my left shoulder and her other hand made contact with my thigh.

Automatically, her gaze flew to my lap. "_Oh_." Her soft groan made me smile. I don't like to brag, but let's just say I got real lucky when they were handing out inches in length and girth. "Jeez." Her eyes flew back to my face. "What are you doing in here?"

"I love you, Stephanie." I blurted the words without giving it much thought. She deserves to hear the words, so I don't regret my timing. Something I couldn't quite decipher flashed across her eyes, too quickly for me to pinpoint. Perhaps I'm going to have to verbalize my feelings for her more often.

"You're just saying that because you need assistance." The teasing hint in her voice told me what I needed to know.

"Babe." Snaking my arm around her waist, I brought her down the rest of the way and kissed her. As soon as our lips touched, every nerve in my body ignited. The heat spread from where our lips and tongues touched down to my toes and every spot in between. When we ended the kiss, gasping for air and just as turned on as the other, I decided that what I wanted to do with her required more privacy than what my office could provide. I stood abruptly, spinning her around and guiding her towards the door with my hands placed firmly on her hips.

"I thought you needed a minute." Her amusement was replaced with lust when I pressed my erection against the small of her back. "Fuck, Ranger." Her mouth turns real dirty when she's aroused. I love it.

Thankfully, no one interrupted us on our way towards the elevator. With me plastered against her there's no way anyone could have noticed the state I was in, but just to keep it on the safe side we walked briskly towards our destination.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, I fobbed us up to the seventh floor. I trapped her between my body and the elevator wall, but to anyone monitoring the security feed it would just look like we were chatting. Torturously slow, she swiveled her hips. The movement drove me crazy, but before I lost all self control the elevator doors opened.

Slamming the front door closed, I pressed her up against the solid wood. "Babe." I whispered against her lips before kissing them once again. I worked my magic, unbuttoning her cargo pants and dragging them down to her knees along with her panties before we broke apart for air.

"Damn." She growled in frustration when she tried to kick off her boots. Giving her a soft peck on the lips, I sank to my knees in front of her. Babe's cute when she's frustrated. Quickly, I unlaced her boots before removing them. With another swift tug, she was naked from the waist down. In the time it took me to rise to my feet she took care of her T-shirt and bra.

I traced my fingers from her shoulders down past her abdomen until I reached a fine patch of hair where torso meets thighs. It was my turn to groan when I found her wet and ready. With another kiss to her lips, I traced her opening. Automatically, her hands fisted my tee.

"Not fair." She said on a gasp for air. "Off." Her hands tugged on the cotton, obviously wanting me as naked as she was.

"Bossy, don't you think?" She hates my silence, but I think it annoys her when I'm a smartass. Despite the tease, I got rid of my T-shirt one-handed.

By the time we stumbled against the couch, my pants were tangled around my ankles. She works fast too. With a shove, Babe instructed me to sit down. I obliged, watching as she removed my combat boots, socks and tangled cargos. "Babe." I breathed out my name for her as I watched her straddle my thighs.

She crashed her lips against mine at the same moment I slid inside her wet heat. With my hands resting on her hips, I let her control the pace. The feel of her moving above me felt heavenly, so I closed my eyes and threw my head back to better savor the moment.

Her hands moved from their position on my shoulders to loop her arms around my neck. When her lips pressed against mine, the connection was complete. And with that I lost my control, flipping her onto her back.

Settling a comfortable rhythm, the real magic began. Powerful thrust after thrust I coiled us tighter and tighter until sweet relief assaulted our senses, taking us by surprise and engulfing us in drugging pleasure.

I was tempted to collapse on top of her, but quickly thought better of it. I'm a lot bigger than her and crushing her will put a cramp in my plans. So, I flipped us once again so she could be on top. With a satisfied sigh, Babe slumped against me.

Threading my fingers through her now sweaty and messy curls, I decided it was the perfect moment to share part of my plan with her. "Babe?" I asked, softly tapping her scalp.

"Hmm?" The soft murmur told me she was on the edge of falling asleep.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow?" She pushed herself up enough to look me in the eyes. "To the beach." I clarified, feeling my heartbeat speed up once again.

"Like a date?" That electrifying spark returned to her gaze, making her eyes seem like they were glowing. And like my heartbeat, it had nothing to do with desire.

I nodded, causing her lips to crash against mine. "Is that a yes?" I breathed after our lips parted. In response, she smacked my chest in reprimand. "Babe." I flashed her a smile, because she's going to be in for quite a surprise.

**I decided to continue the story with Ranger's POV in this chapter and leave Stephanie's POV for next chapter when they have their date;)**


	4. Ranger Lovin'

**Thank you for the great support on this little heated story. This chapter sort of had a life of its own, so we'll get to their date in the next chapter. I'll be using both S&R's POVs during their date;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

The powerful orgasm left me feeling sated and cozy. When I slumped against his chest and he tangled his fingers in my hair, my eyes drooped.

"Babe?" He asked as he tapped my scalp lightly.

"Hmm?" I murmured sleepily.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow?" Those words snapped me out of the haze, making me push myself up enough to be able to look at his beautiful face. "To the beach." He clarified and I felt his heart beat faster beneath my palm.

"Like a date?" It was my heart's turn to beat a little faster. I've had work dates with Ranger and although some of them were very anticlimactic, they were just work. An honest to goodness date with him is beyond exciting. Plus, it makes my doodah tingle with anticipation.

He nodded and before I realized it my lips were crashing against his. "Is that a yes?" He breathed out once we broke the kiss as a hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. I smacked his muscular chest in reprimand for being a smartass. "Babe." He smiled at me when I smoothed my hand across his pectorals.

God, he's too handsome for his own good. "Yes." Just so there's no confusion, I verbalized my response.

We stayed tangled together until Ranger's cell rang. He blew out an exasperated sigh as he reached over the side of the couch, snagging his pants off the floor one handed. "Yo." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes at him. When is he ever going to learn proper phone etiquette? With a resigned sigh, I snuggled against him. His chest rumbled as he spoke, barking out orders in Spanish.

"Do you have to go?" I murmured, tapping a finger over his sternum.

"Not yet." He replied.

"Then where are you going?" I asked when he sat up, bringing me up with him.

Ranger flashed me his megawatt, panty ruining grin. "Lunch break's not over."

_Oh boy!_

After our second round of lovemaking we took a speedy shower together. Had it not been for the mind blowing orgasms, hours might have passed before we exited the bathroom.

I donned on a clean pair of panties before re-dressing in my earlier outfit. Ranger on the other hand, swapped his Rangeman uniform for a black suit and silky tie.

"I'll see you tonight, Babe." He's spending the rest of the day in meetings out of the office.

"Okay." I followed him out and he rode the elevator down with me.

I unloaded on the fifth floor, giving Ranger a tiny finger wave as the doors closed shut. My stomach growled, suddenly reminding me that I've yet to eat. So, on my way to my cubicle I made a short detour to the break room. "Hey, Lester." I said as I opened the fridge and selected a turkey sandwich.

"Beautiful." He flashed me a knowing grin as he stood to dispose of his trash.

"What?" I shot him a side glance as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Hey," He laughed, low and throaty. "You don't have to be ashamed." Lester's smile widened as he waved his left arm at me. "Just keep it safe." His perfectly white teeth rivaled the neon green of his cast. According to Lester, the flavor of the week turned out to be quite energetic in bed. He lost his balance, fell off the bed and will now be on monitor duty until the cast comes off.

"Bobby says the fracture isn't from breaking your fall." Two can play the teasing game. With a pointed look I spun on my heel. He shouted something that sounded along the lines of _'Yes, it was!' _at my retreating back. With a chuckle of my own, I walked towards my cubicle.

Due to this horrible heat wave I don't have many FTA's. Even the usuals are keeping themselves out of trouble. Since I've been practically living at Rangeman for the past two weeks, I run searches for the guys during the day. I get a paycheck, but that's just an added bonus to the AC and Ranger lovin'.

By three I had nothing to do, so I decided to pay a visit to the girls at the Bonds office.

"I'm having heart palpitations." Lula said on a pant. Connie seconded the motion by fanning herself.

"What?" I asked as I walked over to Connie's desk. Peering at the half empty box of donuts, I selected a maple glazed before taking my seat.

"Gurl!" Lula shrieked, saying there was no point in denying it. "You did the nasty with Mr. Tall and Dark, didn't you?!"

I felt the flush rise from the neck of my tee up to my face. Gosh, it seems like everyone can tell when I get some. And lately, it's been _very_ frequent. "I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled through a mouthful of pastry.

Lula huffed out her annoyance. She hates that I don't share details. "I bet he's got a nice long and thick package." She was spot on with her guess, but I'm not about to tell her that.

Connie laughed, still fanning herself. "That blush confirms our suspicions."

"Do you have anything for me?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Thinking about Ranger's _package_ isn't going to help me get rid of the flush, especially considering I had him for lunch and dessert just a few hours ago.

"You're no fun." Lula grumbled, probably still painting a mental picture of what Ranger looks like below the belt.

"Nothing." Connie replied, saying business was beyond slow.

"Gotta go." I stood and waved, deciding to take advantage of the time to stop by my apartment to pack a bag for tomorrow's date with Ranger.

S&R

"Thanks." I said to Ella when she brought dinner.

"You're welcome, Sweetie." She gave me a small smile, obviously knowing what everyone else seems to have deciphered: that Ranger and I had each other for lunch today. And with that knowing look, she was gone.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, I dialed Ranger's number.

"Yo." He greeted, answering me on the first ring.

"Yo, yourself." I greeted back, telling him dinner was here.

"Five minutes." He hung up.

By the time I heard the front door open and close the table was set. "Ranger?" He had his blank face on and I thought it was a bit odd. Something was definitely the matter.

"Babe." He said simply, giving me a soft peck on the lips before taking his seat. I could tell he was holding something back. Knowing it was best to give him some space, I sat down across from him.

We ate in comfortable silence and once the food was gone, I busied myself by rinsing the dirty dishes and feeding Rex. My hamster has been living the good life sitting on Ranger's kitchen counter.

"Yeah." I said to Rex, knowing I should go check on Ranger.

He was already in bed, so I detoured to the bathroom. After my usual nighttime routine, I stripped down to my panties and slipped one of his T-shirts on before joining him in bed.

"Babe." He sighed his name for me when I crawled over him, settling next to his warm body under the sheets.

"What's the matter?" Snuggling closer, I waited him out.

Ranger blew out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around me before saying that it was nothing out of the ordinary. "It was just a tedious afternoon." He finally said, crushing me against his side.

"I'm sorry." I kissed his neck as I rubbed my palm across his chest, moving in a circular pattern.

"You should get some rest." He told me we were leaving first thing in the morning.

"Okay." I said on a tiny chuckle as I threw my leg over his to keep him in place. "Night." I mumbled as the day finally caught up with me.

"Buenas Noches, Stephanie." I heard him say while I was on the edge of sleep.

S&R

A masculine moan awoke me some time later. Opening my eyes, I discovered that the room was still engulfed in darkness. "Ranger?" I asked on a groan.

"Sorry." He apologized for waking me, but the way his hands moved across my lower back said he wasn't sorry at all. "I can't sleep." He confessed.

"Still stressed?" I mumbled, kissing the side of his shoulder.

He laughed then, chest rumbling with uncontained laughter. "Babe." His voice turned husky, laced with desire. "You've been rubbing your thigh against my dick for the past half hour." Rolling us so I could be on my back, he covered me with his taut body. "It's driving me insane." The confession was accompanied by the automatic thrust of his pelvis, pressing his erection against my doodah.

The sleepy haze was gone, quickly replaced by desire. Shit, only Ranger can make me go from _'let me sleep or I'll kill you'_ to _'fuck me now'_. "Oohmmm." I moaned, but I'm sure the facial expression was lost in the darkness.

An alarm rang and Ranger moved away to silence it. He blew out a sigh, sounding a lot more frustrated than I've ever heard him. And I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes. "We need to get up." He said we were on a schedule and that I didn't want to miss anything he planned for today. "Come on." He took my hand and tugged for me to follow.

Was he serious? "Ranger!" I growled at him as he dragged me towards the en suite.

"Babe." He shot me a pained look, obviously as frustrated as I felt. Which made no sense.

"It's still early." I stated. "We have time." He flipped the light on, grabbed me by the waist and sat me down on the counter next to the sink.

"Stephanie." He only ever uses my given name when he's fighting to keep himself in check.

"Carlos." I said on a breathy sigh. Two can play the first name game. Knowing I held the control here, I rubbed myself over my panties. "Mmm…" A moan tumbled past my lips, both the feel of my touch and the sight of his erection did wonders for me. He sleeps nude and I'm not one to complain.

Before I could react, Ranger's hands landed on my hips to bring me down from the counter. In a flash, he spun me around to face the mirror as he pressed against my back. His right hand slipped under the waistband of my cotton panties, touching me right where I wanted him to. "You're wet." He said on a pant, running his fingers along my slit without penetration. His free hand lifted the oversized T-shirt I was wearing and with my help, it was off of me in seconds. "I was close to doing this earlier." His lips latched onto the side of my neck, teeth scrapping against my skin. Before I could ask, he pushed my panties aside and entered me from behind.

"Ooooohhhmmm…" A long moan escaped me as he buried himself inside my doodah in one quick stroke.

"Fuck!" He roared, staying completely still. "So good." He growled as he lined up nipping kisses down my neck and across my left shoulder.

"Mmmhmm." I agreed when he rotated his hips, eliciting pleasurable pulses seemingly everywhere in my body.

"We've got a flight to catch." He mumbled as he pulled out torturously slow before slamming back inside. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew his words meant something, but it was hard to care when he was filling me up and moving against me deliciously. "It'll be quick." He breathed into my ear, thrusting into me harder and faster.

"Don't care." I said on a pant, bracing my hands on the edge of the counter for support. He lost no time, fusing his lips onto my nape before moving down my spine. Meanwhile, his thrusts gained force and speed. I could feel the pleasure coiling tighter and tighter low in my belly as I met his thrusts. "Oh my…" As soon as I felt his hands on my breasts, I fell over the edge. Relief washed over me in wave after wave. Ranger kept moving, intensifying my orgasm. A moment later, I felt Ranger spill his release.

What felt like an eternity later, he gathered me in his arms and moved us into the shower.

As we stood under the hot water spray the fog finally cleared from my brain. "What's with this whole flight thing?" I asked as I lathered up his torso, taking the time to trace his muscles in the process.

"For our date, remember?" Ranger cocked his head to the side while running his hands down my back.

It was my turn to look confused. "You said we were going to the beach." I thought he meant The Shore.

"We are." His hands dipped past my waist to cup my ass, pressing me closer. Ranger kissed me before reaching for the shampoo and saying we had to get a move on it.


End file.
